Keeper, shadow of the light
by ShadowoftheSunLord
Summary: A story of Dullahans life through his POV. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

I have never known purpose

This is my first fic.,So please R&R

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Iris, Dullahan or Charon. All are property of Nintendo and Camalot.

I have never known purpose.

* * *

The earliest and only memory of mine is of a past eternity; I remember staring at a woman, whose beauty was limitless and radiated power like the sun. She looked at me and seemed to speak to my very essence, _"Do you know who I am?"_ she spoke with the voice of a thousand angels. _"I am Iris, goddess and keeper of the sun. I have chosen you as my protector."_ I was emotionless and thoughtless, for I was nothing at the time. She spoke again _"But to be worthy of serving a goddess, you must be made…a god." _She held out her hand and placed it upon me. _"A god is all-knowing"_ Instantly, I knew everything. Everything that had happened and everything to come, the creation of existence and the end of it, the lives of a thousand, I have seen. _"Powerful" _I felt the power of the very elements rush to my being. The supremacy of the sun itself blazed like hellfire inside me! _"You must be feared" _I felt a body being made, and I could see it. It was a suit of what mortals call "armor" that shone like obsidian. What it lacked though, was a head. I puzzled over this, but thought better than to question the goddess. _"I give you dominion over death!" _I now had control over dark magic lost since the time of demons. Then, a ghostly entity carrying a large scythe and radiating the cold of death materialized next to Iris. _"This is Charon, ferryman of the river Styx,"_ she explained. _"He is your familiar and he will serve you as you will serve me."_ Charon clapped his fist to his chest in fealty. _"I send you now to the world of men to protect my power from those who seek it," _Iris replied. "But my goddess," I asked, the words coming from my thought, "If any would challenge me, who shall I say I am?" She smiled at me and said, _"You are the shadow, the keeper of light. If anyone wants the power of the sun they must show you theirs in combat." _With that, she dispelled me to the land known by men as Weyard.

* * *

More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Attention people who don't hate me or know me, Chapter 2 is up

**Me: Attention people who don't hate me or know me, Chapter 2 is up!**

**Dullahan: It's great I get a fic about me, but why do I have to be so angst-ridden?**

**Me: You got a problem w/that?**

**Dullahan: Like hell I don't!**

**Me: you going to do something about it?**

**Dullahan: (draws sword) I am the shadow, keeper of- -**

**Me: (pulls out beam sword) let's go beotch! **

**(Insert beating here)**

Disclaimer is in chapter 1.

When Iris told me I would be a god, I was ecstatic. However, my joy was short lived when I found out what "protecting her," meant. I expected to be fighting battles, cutting down legions in her name. I did not imagine being sealed in the deepest part of a forbidden temple; inaccessible by 99.9 of humanity. In addition, as if she didn't trust me, I was rendered immobile due to the pentacle on the ground. I screamed out in frustration that shook the walls; what good was infinite wisdom and power if I had no one to use them against? Even Charon, my so-called familiar, would not appear. I have tried to reach out to the minds of mortals, to convince them to come here and challenge me, but the pentacle blocked even a trickle of my power. Somehow, I knew that my seal would be broken only if any came to challenge me out of their own free will.

Keeping up with the current events in Weyard, I learned that the elemental lighthouses, the source of alchemy, had been lit and that the power of the Golden Sun was raised. It intrigued me that mere mortals could unleash such power.

My thoughts were broken by the nearby hum of psyenergy. Someone was here, seeking the power of the goddess!

On the other side of the Anemos Sanctum, eight individuals materialized.

"We're lucky you found that teleport pad, Ivan," one said.

The blond one called Ivan smirked.

"All it took was a little Jupiter Psyenergy and the ability to look **Down on the Friggin' ground,Garet!**

The tall flame headed one scoffed.

"Well excuse me, not all of us are psychic!"

The other seven looked at him blankly

"We **Are** psychic, dumbass!" The brown haired one said as he smacked Garet upside the head.

"Will you stop fooling around?" The one who obviously commanded authority spoke, "We're here for the Iris summon and we need to be on our guard."

Garet grinned again

"Isaac, the door is sealed with a Djin lock and no one's been in here for millennia. What could give us trouble?"

I reached out to see if the sound was not a trick of the wind. I was someone—no, eight individuals! I prayed to the goddess that they would not turn back. Sure enough, they braved the trials and made it to where I stood.

I cannot see how mortals do; I see through the levels of psyenergy. Normal humans are invisible, while adepts are shown in color respective to their element. The brighter the color, the more powerful the adept.

I almost mistook these eight as gods.

They blazed with a golden intensity that hurt to look at! Who were these gods among men? I focused and then turned my vision so that I could see in a normal spectrum.

The male with gold colored hair, who was bursting with the power of Venus spoke. "Peirs, Is that..?"

"Yes." The blue haired one called Peirs spoke grimly. "That is Dullahan."

I smiled at the name he had given me. Dullahan was a Celtic word meaning "death man." It suited me well.

I spoke, the words coming from what Iris said millennia ago.

"I am the shadow, keeper of the light. If you want the Sun's power, show me your own!"

"Yea, boy!" The crazy Mars adept yelled, brandishing his Gaia sword. "It's on!"

I was taken aback. They did not fear me at all! My shock turned to ultimate pleasure. This will be the fight of my life.

The pentacle disappeared, Charon materialized, and the fight commenced.

Ch3 by Sunday or your money back!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is it-THE FINAL CHAPTER! (Insert dramatic music.)

It has been noticed that I spelled Piers wrong before. I am deeply sorry.

Disclamer:I do not own anything except resurrection psyenergy. Use if you wish

* * *

The so-called fight of my life was disappointingly one sided. The challengers attacked me with their weapons, but any tiny wound was instantly healed, so I never bothered blocking.

"You who shine with the power of gods," I bellowed, "are a pathetic waste of life force."

"Pathetic this-Shine Plasma!"

The male Jupiter adept brought down a barrage of lightning upon me. For the first time I felt pain, and I did not like it.

I brought my sword around to strike, only to have it blocked by the female Mars adept.

"Ha! Do you call that a blow?"

I brought my fist around and into her face. She was thrown across the room by the force of the impact.

"Alright you son of a bitch," she said groggily "Cycle Beam!"

I deflected the heat beam with a flick of my shield.

"I've had enough of this crap," the leader Isaac said, almost bored sounding as he produced a blade. "Sol Blade-Megiddo!

He brought the blade, including the huge sun that followed, down upon me. I felt as if every fiber of my being was being torn apart. I would not give in! This was the fight I had been waiting for.

I stood up to reface my foes, which were in a state of shock at my not being dead.

"Im-impossible!"

"Calm down Isaac, at least he can't use psyenergy."

That gave me an idea.

"Excalibur-Legend!"

I threw the other Venus adept aside as he attempted to attack me.

"Formina Sage!" I yelled; Iris knows how I thought of those words.

A purple lance of energy was produced from my blade, which I promptly used to cut down the adepts.

"God dammit, Garet" Felix yelled as a deep bloody gash opened on his chest, "you and your mouth!"

"Quake!"

"Bind!," I yelled. The Venus adept was trapped in a pentacle of his own, unable to use psyenergy.

"Use the Djini!" The Female water adept suggested as she fended off my blows.

"Echo!"

"Fever!"

"Sour!"

"Gust!"

"Bane!"

"Scorch!"

"Fog!"

"Smog!"

A barrage of elements, though not powerful, struck at me.

"Why such a pointless attack?" I mocked.

The male Mars adept grinned. "For this, douchbag! summon-Azul!"

A blue serpent materialized and conjured up a sphere of Mercury energy to assault me with.

Once again, it hurt like the fires of damnation. But I would not die!

"I too have a summon," I said, now breathing heavily.

"Charon!"

My body flashed a rainbow light as the ferryman of Styx emerged. He took one swipe with his scythe and darkness enveloped the area.

When the darkness cleared, the adepts were down-no, two were still standing and very mad!

"You…killed my friends", Isaac said, shaking with rage.

"Hell hath no mercy on your soul," Ivan spat.

"IT ENDS, DEMON! SUMMON-CATASTROPHY!"

"SUMMON-JUDGEMENT!"

I watched in awe as the bringers of the apocalypse bore down on me. I slowly realized: this was the end!

There was a blinding light as they fired their power that tore the sanctum apart.

After it ended, I was dead-but still bound to my body as it slowly evaporated. I fell to the ground in defeat. "You who shine with the light of heaven…are worthy of my goddess's power"

The two remaining adepts mournfully looked over at their dismembered comrades.

"R-Resurrection!" I coughed out, using the last of my power to bring their friends back to this life.

Then I saw my goddess.

She was as stunning as the last time I saw her. I suddenly fell to my knees in defeat. "My goddess, I have failed you!"

She smiled lovingly upon me.

"_Rise my protector. It shames me to say it, but I knew they would beat you. They are worthy of my power."_

I stared at my goddess with a look of shock.

"_Worry not my protector, it was a test for you to see if you are ready for godhood."_

I stared dumbly once again.

"_The one quality I did not give you was the most important: mercy. By resurrecting their friends, you showed godly compassion."_

She held out her arms to beckon me.

"_Now enter the home of your predecessors."_

_**END!**_


End file.
